


Lily Part Two

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Series: Cymry Paganaith [12]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Love, Love, M/M, Neo-Paganism, Paganism, Sea God, Water, Water Spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: A part two to Lily; Gill God Vernon sneezes for the first time and is wary if the unknown vacumn cleaner, and his boyfriend Seungkwan nearly dies from a fit of hysterics over it
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Series: Cymry Paganaith [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691641
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Lily Part Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bomi__sakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bomi__sakura/gifts).



> For bomi_sakura , for whom I wanted to write another one. I had one really good image in my head when u wrote this; my sister. When she was a baby - years ago! - one day she was crawling around on the floor, sat back on the nappy, and sneezed. The poor little thing was horrified! Shit, what's happened?! That sort of thing :) and, perhaps silky of me, I came up with this. I'm not making Vernon infantile, but, in concept, all the things he wouldn't have at the bottom oh a lake - like vacumn cleaners for instance? bomi_sakura , I hope you enjoy this work, but, if you think I'm a prat, tell me so :)

Seungkwan nearly choked on his coffee as he snorted a laugh when Vernon suddenly sneezed. The Gill God in the bath-tub in his sitting room sneezed the lungs in his chest, but the gills on either side of his neck fluttered open and close; they flushed a dark green before fading, as did the underside veins of Vernon's elbows, wrists and fingertips. 

Vernon looked at Seungkwan in amazement. 

"It's ok." Seungkwan patted Vernon's head. "Nothing bad. Just a sneeze." 

"That's never happened before." Vernon moved in the water, and, any other time, where the water would have sloshed in the bath, with Vernon it didn't. Vernon wasn't human; he was the water himself. "You do that. I don't." 

Seungkwan smiled. "Sometimes how it works." He sighed. He was sitting on a chair next to the bath-tub in the sitting room. "Probably need to give the place a vacumn." 

"What's that?" Vernon asked. He blinked. He remembered. "Oh, that thing..." At the idea, he slipped beneath the surface of the water. Seungkwan laughed. As a rule, they didn't have vacumn cleaners at the bottom of lakes. 

"Hey, come back." Seungkwan asked. Vernon came back to the surface, but only the top half of his face showed. "It's just a vacumn, nothing to be worried about." 

All of a sudden, Vernon sneezed again, and the water he lived in momentarily became a beautiful and illuminated aquatic blue. Seungkwan stared. Vernon rose up fully out of the water and looked at it. 

"This is why sneezing is a problem." He told Seungkwan. Seungkwan nearly pissed himself laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone remember being very small...and your mam or mam-gu runs the ducking vacumn cleaner at your feet? Fuck me, that was the mist terrifying thing of being a small thing! And if you walk past you get strangled and thrown around by the snake that is the vacumn tube. Terrible things they are (at Lear when you're a foot high)


End file.
